


In Your Eyes

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir said nothing, just gazed intently at Aragorn.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the "With" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I take no responsibility for those of you humming Peter Gabriel now... *grin* but take heart, so am I!

Boromir's scuffling step, deliberately loud, startled Aragorn from his thoughts of the future. He welcomed the other man's company--his solitary thoughts had been going in circles for far too long.

Boromir said nothing, just gazed intently at Aragorn.

Within Boromir's eyes, Aragorn saw the same questions, the same fears, the same hopes. Who am I? What do I long for? What must I do? Why do I fear, and what do I fear?

Gripping Boromir's forearm, the traditional warrior's grip, he realized that apart, they would search alone for their answers--but together, their answers were within each other.


End file.
